zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Automatic Identification Card (AIDCard)
The Automatic Identification Card (AIDCard) is a piece of technology featured in the Apostles Arc. Appearance The AIDCard has the appearance of a white credit card with a square at the top that is the screen, taking about half of the entire surface. Below the screen is a fingerprint scanner. On the top edge is a magnetic strip, and between it and the screen is a small optical scanner. Below the screen is a microphone and a speaker. Functions To work, one must simply touch the magnetic strip to a scanner to perform a variety of actions. To access different aspect of the AIDCard, the owner simply says what they want it to do. In the case of a deaf person, the optical scanner acts as a sensor for handsigns. If one is blind, the AIDCard may speak what information the cardholder wishes to access. In the case if theft, loss or if someone is borrowing the card, the AIDCard sends an alert to the cardholder's phone to inform them that someone else is using it. In this case, the holder may choose to remotely destroy the information on the card and get a new one, call the police and have them retrieve it using GPS location, or say that the person who has the card has their permission to use it. There are multiple functions of the AIDCard. The main function is to act as a form of identification. The AIDCard has the cardholder's picture, age, race, occupation, medical conditions and certain permissions they have. To access this aspect, the person must say "identification" and the information will be displayed. In the case of a medical or safety emergency, the EMTs and police have a bipass code they may use to access it. Another function of the AIDCard acts as a money transaction, as it's directly linked to a person's bank account. To access the bank account, the owner just needs to say "account" and the card shows how much money is in each account on the screen. The AIDCard also acts as an access card, where each card is given permission to access certain doors and buildings such as one's house or work place. The card holder simply needs to touch the card to the scanner and the scanner will either flash green for accessible or red for prohibited. Government alerts are also transmitted to the AIDCard, making them violently vibrate and flash before the alert is played on the screen. If the card-holder wishes to re-read or watch these alerts, they may say "alerts" and which one they want to see the alert they want. The next function of the AIDCard acts as a bus and train pass. This is also linked to the cardholder's bank account, and the holder just needs to touch the card to the scanner at the bus entrance or the train barriers. The fare for each is the same, with out of town routes costing more than local fare, and the corresponding cost taken from the account. Category:The Apostles Category:Tools Category:Zodiac Chronicles